Children of Anarchy
by toddntan
Summary: Products of the Recession: What would you do for Love? Defy Your Father? Steal? Kill? Would You Break the Law? Would You Face Anarchy to Have The World in Your Hands Forever? BL NH NP BN


_Credit to the Schwahn… _Muahahaha!

**Children of Anarchy **

_-x-_

(**Preview**) Fields of Innocence

_Darkness. _

_There was barely a glimmer of light passing through Keith Scott's abandoned car shop. Only spare tires and rusted auto parts were scattered throughout the old body shop. A musky barrage of dust and dim moonlight slipped inside the cluttered storage space from the warehouse window. Sawdust particles drifted up from the grimy floor into Brooke Davis and her boyfriend Lucas Scott's nostrils. Wrapped in each other's arms inside one of the wrecked cars, the twosome shared in a forbidden kiss._

_If anyone ever witnessed such sweet nothings between the two, there would be hell to pay… Especially from the Davis/Scott Patriarchs. Both Notorious Crime Boss Daniel Scott and Senator Richard Davis could only be described as bitter enemies. Each man represented the opposite spectrums of the law according to rumors around the town. Although it couldn't be proven, most citizens knew Dan Scott to be one of the South's biggest drug traffickers. _

_It was speculated that the Scott's illegal activity caused older brother, Keith Scott's murder. _

"I love you, Broody_." _

_At her words, heat forced a painful arousal to surge throughout his body. Sixteen-year-old Lucas Scott rested on top of his fifteen-year-old girlfriend, hips captured between soft thighs. Slowly, the blonde's lower anatomy ground against the wool tights under Brooke's jean skirt. A coarse right hand slipped under the hem of her fitted fuchsia gap sweater. Soft flesh massaged every inch of the blonde boy's palm as he gripped the lacy cup of her bra. _

"_I love you too, Pretty Girl…" Husky and dry, need coursed through his vocal chord. Pearling teeth bore down on the brunette's mouth, interchanging between nibbles and sucking. His tongue thrust inside her cinnamon-sweet chamber frantically. Hunger urged the Brooder to move against her harder and faster. Sexual friction rippled down his spine, causing narrowed hips to buck. "Tell me what you want." _

"_Ah!" Shallow breaths slipped from Tree Hill's _First Daughter _voluptuous lips. Sharp nails cut through his long sleeved shirt and dug into his back. Flaxen tresses danced over the political royalty's brow, tickling her forehead. "Make love to me, Boyfriend." _

_So sweet, so beautiful, Lucas could barely keep from losing his head. Fire lit hold of curling fingers until the Brooder was unable to control his desires. Harsh fingers squeezed her breast harder than he thought possible. Punching pain jerked the gorgeous brunette up against her boyfriend. Underneath him, russet locks whipped forward with the Cheer Captain's. Cherry glossed lips released a seductive moan against her boyfriend…_

"_M_mm_Broody, I want you so bad!" _

~xxx~

CLICK!

Loud noise echoed throughout the Roe-Scott estate, the sudden explosion bouncing from eggshell walls. The atmosphere literally rippled as the gunshot blast tore through the household. Windows shook and the glass began to splinter from the unbearable force. The Silver glitter shone from the extended barrel of the rotating pistol and pointed at the blonde. Lucas stumbled back in fear when his younger brother cocked the clip of his .41 magnum revolver again.

Board shoulders slammed into the kitchen wall hard with Nathan's approach. The six foot two basketball player only towered an inch over his brother, but the arsenal made the younger Scott terrifying. Fear hammered at the older teenager's weakened heart. Tightness tugged at his chest and two powerful hands shot up in surrender. Was Nathan still upset with him for secretly dating his ex-girlfriend, Brooke Davis?

"What the Fuck, Nate!" Cerulean irises narrowed, mouth agape at his sibling smug grin. Nathan tugged at the thrust his left hand into his grey hoodie, leaving his right hand to grip the glock. The raven haired Scott let out a teasing chuckle while dangling the gun, "Ha-ha, scared I'm gonna shoot ya, Luke?"

"Um Yeah," Sarcasm refused to leave his voice. "Put down the gun, Nathan." His jaw clenched with the rising anger growing in his belly. Muscles tensed through the blonde's knit sweater, biceps flexing. How dare Nathan point a weapon at him? "Are you seriously still mad about Brooke and I?"

Identical blue eyes rolled indignantly. _Figured Luke-ass would make this all about him and his selfish ego_! Nathan pulled his revolver down toward his waist. Shaking his head, dark locks swung in back and forth. The basketball star insisted, "Get real Bro, I wouldn't shoot you over a girl. It's not even loaded!"

Oh, that Mother Fucker was so getting his ass kicked - Big Brother Style!

Black Jordan's pushed rapidly off the ivory tiled floor towards the cocky jock. The Brooder charged at his brother, hands reaching for his neck. Nathan attempted to back away, but the base of his back rammed into the breakfast bar. BAM! A sharp crease dinted pale skin and a searing pain gathered over the impact area. The sudden collision threw the teenager off balance which allowed Lucas to catch him off guard.

"Ugh!"

The dark hair Scott let out a yelp but was forgotten once manic fingers wrapped around his throat. Rough fingertips dug into hallow of Nathan's throat and Lucas pressed down hard. Choking, the raven haired teen swung the empty gun at his brother. The butt of the revolver struck his brother's shoulder but annoyance and rage was driving the older Scott.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Nate?" Strong arms shock the younger male lightly, "You pointed a gun at me!"

"Lu-lu-lu…" Only stuttering and gasps slipped from the opposing sibling. Every yank and shake threw his deep voice in another direction. "Luke! I_ya_, I wa, was just Kid_ddd_ing!"

Kidding and guns never should coexist in the same sentence. Life was hard enough having to roam the streets with weapons for protection due to the criminal increase brought on by the recession. But the fact that his half-brother had become accustomed to playing with guns really scared the future Author. No matter what anyone said about his father's criminal activity, Lucas Scott didn't believe in violence.

* * *

**Read and Review**... Likey? No Likey? LOL, I am bored with OTH and am looking for anything exciting. This will be action and romance! BL/BN/NH/NP


End file.
